This invention relates to improvements in and relating to dispensing containers and more particularly to dispensing containers for dispensing powdered or granulated material. While not limited thereto, the invention is particularly applicable to containers for holding and distributing fertilizers.
It has been customary in the past to pack powdered or granulated material, e.g. fertilizer in containers of flexible plastics material e.g. polystyrene or polyethylene. The container is sealed after filling by fusing the filling opening and the contents of the container are then dispensed by cutting an opening in the end of the container and permitting the contents to gravitate therefrom.
Containers of this type have not proved satisfactory as they are extremely flexible, they are difficult to handle and because they do not include any metering arrangement. It is not possible to evenly distribute the contents thereof.
There is accordingly a long felt need for a dispensing container made of inexpensive material which can be used to house powdered or granulate material, which is resealable and which can evenly distribute the contents thereof in a simple and efficient manner.